Facts
Numele ei de scena vine de la cantecul Queen "Radio Ga Ga" Porecle: Gagaloo, Mother Monster (Mama Monstru), Rabbit Teeth (dinti de iepure), The Germ, Little Mermaid ("Chiar si cand nu era portrivit, cand momentul nu era bun, ea doar izbugnea in cantat" - Colegii de scoala) Culoarea ochilor : verde(cateodata hazel green~ culoarea alunei + verde sau amber) Culoarea parului : maro/saten Inaltime : 5' 1'' (1.55 m) Tatuaje: zece Ii place in femei/barbati : creativitatea Culoarea preferata : negru, lavender (lavanda) Floarea preferata: trandafiri albi Parfumul preferat: Ralph (by Ralph Lauren) sau Daisy (by Marc Jacobs) Cartea preferata: Scrisori catre un tanar poet de Rainer Maria Rilke Filmul preferat: La Haine Discul preferat: Let's Dance by David Bowie Pictura preferata : Nightawks by Edward Hopper Desertul preferat panna cotta Dulciurile preferate : Gummies Mancarea preferata: Peach Cobbler (=desert din piersici cu glazura) Bautura preferata : Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks Personajul de desene animate preferat: Bugs Bunny Jucaria preferata din copilarie : pianul ei (chiar daca mama ei a facut-o sa cante la pian Scriitori preferati : Rainer Maria Rilke, Edgar Ellan Poe, David Bowie Cel mai mare defect: a avea incredere in toata lumea Cel mai mare regret: nu are niciunul Motto-ul ei : Viata e un spectacol. Caini sau pisici? Caini (nu ii plac pisoiasii) Iarna sau vara? Iarna in New York Telefonul pe care il folosese : Blackberry Bold 9700 Echialent masculin: Elton John, Freddy Mercury, Boy George,& John Lennon in wig and fishnets at Studio 54 Prieteni faimosi: Perez Hilton, Beyoncé, Elton John, Katy Perry, Marilyn Manson , Lady Starlight, Justin Tranter Cantecele preferate de pe albumele ei: Paparazzi (The Fame), Alejandro (The Fame Monster) Influente muzicale : Yoko Ono, Elvis, David Bowie, Morrissey, Queen, Robert Smith, Robert Plant, Freddy Mercury, Prince, Rod Stewart, Thomas Dolby, Depeche Mode, The Faint, Radiohead, Beck, Franz Ferdinand, The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Grace Slick & Jefferson Airplane, Queen, Led Zep, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Talking Heads,The Scissor Sisters, The Dresden Dolls, Mika, She Wants Revenge, Janis Joplin, Jenny Lewis, Joy Division, New Order, The Killers, Justin Warfield, Chuck Berry, BuckCherry, Billy Idol, White Stripes, Strokes, Blondie, Pat Benetar, Rilo Kiley, Elton John, Jerry-Lee Lewis, John Lennon, The Beatles. Drag queens in general. Jimmy Choo. Hot Groupie chicks. Hairspray *not the musical. Black Eyeliner. Strippers. Sequins. D-I-S-C-O Lady Gaga a invatat sa cante la pian dupa ureche cand avea 4 ani dar a luat deasemena lectii pentru a putea citipartiturile. De ce pantless? Gaga se duce fara pantaloni ca bunica ei aproape oarba sa o poata vedea cand e la televizor. Lady Gaga a spus pentru Rolling Stone ca bunica ei poate vedea numai "partile deschise(=light parts)". A spus "voi continua sa nu port pantaloni , chiar si la televizor, pentru ca bunica sa ma poata vedea". Celalalt motiv este ca ea crede ca fara pantaloni este sexy. Iubeste sa gateasca. Iubeste mancarea italieneasca in special pastele. Scrie cu mana stanga. A fost falita de 4 ori. Categorie:Lady Gaga